


REDDIR@FREE!!New Orleans Saints vs Tennessee Titans Live Football Game Online TV

by tarimakter



Category: Sdorica: Sunset (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: বাংলা
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarimakter/pseuds/tarimakter





	REDDIR@FREE!!New Orleans Saints vs Tennessee Titans Live Football Game Online TV

New Orleans Saints vs Tennessee Titans: Live score updates, TV channel, how to watch free live stream online

The New Orleans Saints looked unstoppable during their rout of the Indianapolis Colts in Week 15. The Saints are focused on trying to secure home-field advantage and a first-round in the playoffs when they face the Tennessee Titans on Sunday (10 a.m. PT/1 p.m. ET, FOX, DirecTV) in a Week 16 game.

You can watch the live stream of the game on foxsportsgo.com with your cable provider login, or you can watch on Hulu Live (free trial) or watch this game live for FREE with FuboTV (free trial).

Quarterback Drew Brees produced a record-setting performance during the Saints 34-7 roasting of the Colts. He broke Peyton Manning’s career passing touchdowns record, and set the single-game record for highest completion percentage (96.7). If the Saints play like they did against the Colts - Brees played pitch-and-catch with wide receiver Michael Thomas (12 catches, 128 yards, one TD - they’re going to win easily.  
New Orleans Saints at Tennessee Titans - How to Watch, Listen and Live Stream for Week 16 2019

The New Orleans Saints (11-3) return to the road for the first of two consecutive contests away from the Mercedes-Benz Superdome when they play the Tennessee Titans (8-6) at Nissan Stadium on Sunday at 12:00 p.m. CT. The Saints and Titans, who were the Houston Oilers from 1960-96 have met 14 times with New Orleans has posted a 5

Fans can catch the action on FOX (WVUE-FOX 8 locally) with Kenny Albert (play-by-play), Ronde Barber (color analyst) and Sara Walsh (sideline). Click here for full broadcast channel listings  
Saints at Titans: Live updates, TV channel, streaming info, odds, picks as Tennessee chases playoff spot  
Follow along with all the action as Tennessee looks to upset New Orleans

The Tennessee Titans (8-6) look to keep their playoff hopes alive, as they host the red-hot New Orleans Saints (11-3) on Sunday. Tennessee's secondary will be charged with stopping Drew Brees, who just broke Peyton Manning's record for career touchdown passes in the 34-7 win the Saints registered over the Indianapolis Colts. Brees also set another NFL record in the performance, as he completed 96.7 percent of his passes. He'll be looking in the direction of Michael Thomas -- he's had quite the season and is just 10 receptions behind Marvin Harrison's NFL single-season record of 143. 

The Titans will aim to get running back Derrick Henry going in this matchup, who just had his four-game streak of at least 100 rushing yards snapped last week during the 24-21 loss they suffered to the Houston Texans. It will be tough against this Saints defense, however, as they allow the fourth least amount of rushing yards per game. This may put more pressure on Ryan Tannehill, but he's finally zeroed in on his new favorite wide receiver. Rookie A.J. Brown caught a career-high eight passes for 114 yards and a touchdown last week, and has been finding success against almost every corner he has faced. Still, the Saints are arguably the best team the Titans will face this year, and they are motivated to better their seeding. 

The betting line is currently Saints -3 with an over/under of 49. You can see the latest odds at SportsLine and get detailed info on who to pick from their projection models and winning experts, or check out the picks from our CBS Sports analysts. Join us below at kickoff to follow all the action from the game, including real-time analysis, highlights of all the big plays, stats to know and plenty more.

In their final home game of the 2019 regular season, the Tennessee Titans (8-6) host the NFC South champion New Orleans Saints (11-3) this week. Kickoff at Nissan Stadium (capacity 69,143) is scheduled for 12 Noon CT.  
Watch the Saints on the go this season via the Yahoo Sports or Saints app, free on your phone or tablet. *Geographic and device restrictions apply. Local & primetime   
The game will air on local radio's WWL-870 AM and 105.3 FM with Zach Strief (play-by-play), Deuce McAllister (color analyst) and Steve Geller (sideline) as well as nationally on Sports USA Radio with Larry Kahn (play-by-play) Hank Bauer (color analyst) and Troy West (sideline). For Spanish language radio, tune in to KGLA 830 AM and 105.7 FM with Mario Jerez (play-by-play), Juan Carlos Ramos (color analyst) and Victor Quinonez (sideline). Click here for full broadcast channel listings

Fans can get unprecedented access to every play, of every game, all season long, including the playoffs and Super Bowl with NFL Game Pass. A $99.99 subscription gives fans access to replays of every game, exclusive camera angles the pros & GMs use, condensed game replays to see every snap in around 45 minutes, player search options and live hometown radio feeds.

The Titans (8-6) had an opportunity to take over first place in the AFC South, but came up a little short during their 24-21 showdown loss to the Houston Texans. Quarterback Ryan Tannehill, who has been on fire since being inserted as the starter in Week 7, threw for touchdown passes and ran for another against the Texans. The Titans must win their final two games and hope the Texans lose to take the AFC South.

After dominating the Colts, the New Orleans Saints aim to be equally as strong against the Titans in Week 16. Here are three bold predictions for the matchup.  
Last week was a huge game for the New Orleans Saints for many reasons. In particular, it was a huge game for Drew Brees. Brees broke the record for career passing touchdowns, surpassing Peyton Manning. Additionally, he completed all but one of his passes, cementing an already incredible game for him. Overall, everything came up Saints in the 34-7 win.

While Week 16 is all about positioning for the Saints, it’s going to be a key win for their competition, the Tennessee Titans. New Orleans has already punched their ticket to the playoffs but the Titans have not gotten there yet and are fighting the odds to get there.

There’s no doubt the Titans are going to play tough. After how dominant the Saints were last week though, it’s no surprise that they’re the favorite in this week’s game but not by much.

Heading into Week 16, there is a lot of hype to live up to. For the Saints, it’s their chance to bounce back again from their loss to the 49ers. For the Titans, it’s their chance at a playoff run. Though New Orleans will no doubt be in the playoffs, they will play tough in Tennessee.

Either way, this Week 16 matchup has the potential to be one of the most talked-about games on Sunday, so what will happen will be fascinating to see. Before the game kicks off, here are three bold predictions for the New Orleans Saints as they travel to face off against the Tennessee Titans.


End file.
